gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'
Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' is a mash-up featured in the Season One finale Journey. The song is a mash-up of Journey's Any Way You Want It and Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin from their albums Departure and Evolution, respectively''.'' This song marks the second part of New Directions's Journey Medley at Regionals 2010, which followed Finn and Rachel's Faithfully. It is also the seventh and final mash-up of Season One. Believe it or not, Artie can be heard singing the chorus in this. Lyrics Rachel and New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Anyway you want it Finn: She loves to laugh She loves to sing Finn and Kurt: She does everything Finn: She loves to move She loves to groove Finn and Kurt: She loves the lovin' things Rachel (Mercedes and Santana) It won't be long, yeah, 'til you're alone When your lover (lover), oh, he hasn't come home 'Cause he's lovin' (lovin') He's touchin' (touchin') He's squeezin' another Rachel and New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (Santana: Any way you want it) He said any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (oh) Finn and New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Puck: I was alone, I never knew What good love could do Finn and Rachel: Then we touched, then we sang About the lovin' things Rachel (with Mercedes): It won't be long, yeah, 'til you're alone When your lover (lover), oh, he hasn't come home 'Cause he's lovin' (he's lovin') He's touchin' (touchin') He's squeezin' another(Rachel: '''Aah yeah yeah) '''Rachel: Anyway you want it That's the way you need it Anyway you want it (Santana: Anyway you want it) He said any way you want it That's the way you need it Anyway you want it (oh) New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it He said any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it (oh) New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Rachel and New Directions: ''' Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it '''New Directions: Na, na, na-na, na-na Na-na, na-na, na Na, na, na-na, na Na-na, na-na, na-na Rachel: Any way you want it That's the way you need it Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|right|284pxthumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman ("Puck") Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones